It is known from EP 0 421 174 131 that even during the construction of the heating flues, the already completed sections of each heating flue are heated to a temperature of approximately 250° C. by means of heated air. The air is injected through a heating tube (calorifier) by means of a compressor into the heating flues and the air exits the flues through a chimney at the upper completed end. The heating of the air required by the this method is done through indirect heat exchange with the hot parts of the coke-oven battery. The heating tube is installed either above the regenerator grating in the regenerator of the coke oven or on the oven bottom.
This method is associated with high installation expense for tube and pipeline material. In addition, an air compressor must be installed in order to force the air through the tube paths and the heating flues. The technical effort according to the method for heating the newly constructed heating flues is very high in comparison with the short heating time required.
The problem of the invention is based on improving the heating of the heating flues to the effect that satisfactory heating properties are achieved with simpler technology.